


[707] fanniversary: labyrinth

by ideare



Category: Another Earth (2011), Dawn of the Dead (1978), Day of the Dead (1985), Mary Poppins (1964)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Community: lands_of_magic, Digital Art, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: graphics for lands_of_magic [LJ] challenge #7 of round 7, 'Fanniversary: Labyrinth'.





	1. another earth [graphics]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> graphics for another earth, inspired by [snow patrol's 'somewhere a clock is ticking'](https://youtu.be/PLg7zXlgNus).

   

>   
>  [Another Earth](https://youtu.be/PLg7zXlgNus)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For challenge #7 of round 7, ['Fanniversary: Labyrinth'](http://lands-of-magic.livejournal.com/108477.html), over at [](http://lands-of-magic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lands-of-magic.livejournal.com/)**lands_of_magic**.  
>  The goal was to create something inspired by the mini-inspiration post or by the film, _Labyrinth_.  
>  Constructive criticism is more than welcome.  
> 


	2. dawn of the dead//day of the dead [icons]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> icons for dawn of the dead (1978) and day of the dead (1985) using a texture by [soaked](http://soaked.livejournal.com).

 

> [Dawn of the Dead & Day of the Dead](http://soaked.livejournal.com)   
> 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For challenge #7 of round 7, ['Fanniversary: Labyrinth'](http://lands-of-magic.livejournal.com/108477.html), over at [](http://lands-of-magic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lands-of-magic.livejournal.com/)**lands_of_magic**.  
>  The goal was to create something inspired by the mini-inspiration post or by the film, _Labyrinth_.  
>  Constructive criticism is more than welcome.  
> 


	3. mary poppins [icons]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> icons for mary poppins, inspired by "13 o'clock".

> Mary Poppins

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For challenge #7 of round 7, ['Fanniversary: Labyrinth'](http://lands-of-magic.livejournal.com/108477.html), over at [](http://lands-of-magic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lands-of-magic.livejournal.com/)**lands_of_magic**.  
>  The goal was to create something inspired by the mini-inspiration post or by the film, _Labyrinth_.  
>  Constructive criticism is more than welcome.  
> 


End file.
